The Mist Huntsmen
by IcyXero
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is just normal faunus huntsmen for Beacon Academy. Or that's what he thinks. While normally one would join the school at the age of 17, Naruto graduated at the age of 18. Now he is simply living his life as a hunter, taking down Grimm and preventing secretive organizations from hurting his friends. Fox Faunus!Naruto Strong!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 - Arc Unlocker

Disclaimer – I don't own RWBY or Naruto. They both belong to their respective owners.

 **Arc Unlocker**

/

The night was one thing in Remnant that was to be both enjoyed...and feared. For during the night, one could see beauty. The shattered moon that illuminated the sky and the water of local ponds or lakes that seemed to glow with the same intensity. But during the night there were also many frightening aspects. Humans feared the faunus and their night vision while at the same time the faunus feared the humans and their ambushes.

During one of these nights is where our story begins. The broken moon lit up the forest in a great glow of light but even with the moons help, it was still near pitch black under the trees. An icy wind blew through the woods as a figure moved silently below the tree tops.

The figure moved at amazing speeds despite the colossal sword strapped to it's back. The figure looked to be a male, maybe one of eighteen years or so. He had a dirty brown cloak covering his body with a hood of the same color shadowing out his face, although you could see a bit of blonde hair poking out.

He was about average in height although with the sword strapped to his back, it made him seem shorter.

The sword itself was quite something. A sleek metallic shine was obvious from the huge blade. The handle was wrapped up in bandages that seemed to trail up the blade, stopping near the middle. There was a hole near the top that seemed to be lined with some different plating. Over all the sword looked like a weapon a merciless killer would wield. How appropriate, considering the name of the weapon.

The running figure finally made it to where he was headed for, the fields outside of the forest. Running out of the wooded area, the boy breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the wheat fields and away from the dangers of the forest.

"Why did I ever take this job..." He muttered, reaching up and taking off his hood.

Under the hood was a young man with untamed spiky blonde hair and two orange fox ears sitting a top his head. His cerulean eyes scanned the fields for any danger as he walked through them and his mouth was set firmly into a frown. Three faint whiskers where located on each side of his tanned cheeks.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, fox faunus and professional huntsmen, proud owner of the executioner's blade.

Brushing past all the wheat as he went through the muddy field, his thoughts took him back to why he was here in the first place.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto was staring at the mission lists and was trying to decide on what to take. Going through all his options, he sighed as he could not find one that interested him._

" _Having some trouble Naruto?" A voice said from behind him._

 _Turning around Naruto saw the headmaster, Ozpin, looking at him with a knowing smile. He was dressed as he always was and was slowly stirring his coffee around in his cup. Naruto scratched his back in embarrassment at being caught._

 _Even though Naruto had already graduated Beacon last year, an astounding accomplishment to say the least,_ _he was still young. If he wanted to go out and complete a mission, he would still have to take a more experienced huntsmen or huntress with him._

 _As for why Naruto was even still around Beacon after graduating, well he just didn't have much to do. People didn't give jobs to inexperienced huntsmen over the experienced ones, so it wasn't uncommon for recent graduates to stick around for a little while to get more missions._

" _Ah, yes headmaster. Not a lot of choices I see right now are interesting enough." Naruto casually said._

 _Ozpin chuckled at the laid back nature of his ex-student. Naruto had always been the odd one out in his classes. While everyone else in his classes were serious or unsocial, Naruto was lazy, laid back, and charismatic. It's what made Ozpin keep a close eye on him and he was glad he had. Ozpin stopped stirring his coffee and reached over to the holographic list, scrolling through the options._

 _When he finally reached what he was looking for, he pointed at it, gaining Naruto's attention. "Why not this one hmm? It would look great on your resume if you completed it."_

 _The blonde looked at it lazily and slightly nodded his head in approval. "I suppose this could work. Now I just need a partner to go out with..." He muttered, putting a hand to his chin in a thinking pose._

 _Ozpin coughed to get the younger man's attention and smiled at the confused look from the blonde. "How about we...bend the rules a bit. If you can complete this mission alone then I'll let you go on any other C or B ranked missions alone. You will need to have a more experienced hunter to shadow you during A ranked missions however. Deal?" Ozpin explained, reaching out to shake the boy's hand._

 _Naruto smirked at the chance of proving himself and_ _nodded, shaking the older man's hand. "You got a deal old man!"_

 _Selecting the mission, he ran off to get a ride on one of the ships to go on his first_ _solo assignment. Ozpin smiled in his direction as he took a look at the mission on the board._

 _Mission Name: Unknown Grimm Activity_

 _Mission Level: B_

 _Description: An Unknown Grimm has been sighted near the forests on the outskirts of Vale. The people who had witnessed the Grimm say it may be a new type of Grimm so take caution in this mission._

 _Ozpin looked back as the ship took off_ _and narrowed his eyes_ _slightly. "Good luck Naruto..." He then walked off sipping his coffee._

 _(Flashback End)_

"Oh yeah, that's why." He grumbled as he finally got out of the fields. It had taking him all day to find that stinking Grimm and it had quickly turned night during his search. It turns out that the Grimm that he was searching for was, in fact, a new breed that he hadn't seen before. It looked to be a giant lizard, almost like a chameleon as it seemed to be able to hide itself in the trees be changing it's color. Of course it had the obvious looks of a Grimm, white mask like head, black body, and extremely sharp claws.

Finding that he was out matched in it's natural habitat, he had tried to lure it out of the forest and into the field nearby. This is where we are now, with the blonde making his way into the tall grass nearby.

The Grimm yelled out as it made itself known behind Naruto. The young Huntsmen smirked as he turned around, unclasping his blade from his back and quickly shedding his cloak. Underneath he had a set of metal plates decorating around his body to protect him. A black combat suit was underneath that allowing his movements to be more agile.

"What is it? Want a piece of me?" He yelled out as he smirked and placed both of his hands on the handle of the massive cleaver. The Grimm roared again as it quickly ran at the boy. Naruto got into position as he waited...waited...wai- **NOW**!

The Lizard took a massive swipe at him but he was ready for it as he jumped into the air, right over the claw. Hands gripping tightly on his handle, he brought it down in a massive arc, showing the strength that the blonde held. The blade swiftly came down on the creature who just barely made it out of the way slightly. It's tail however wasn't so lucky as it came straight off.

Naruto kept his smirk as he fell to the ground, landing easily on his feet and hefting the sword on his shoulder with little to no effort. The Grimm screeched out in pain as it went seemingly invisible. Naruto's smirk was wiped as he noticed this and he gained a deadpan expression.

"Ah crap..."

A rough hand smashed into Naruto's side as he went flying. The fox faunus regained his bearings as he stabbed his blade into the ground, ultimately causing him to stop. Looking up, Naruto still couldn't see anything. Therefore he closed his eyes and focused all his senses to his ears. Twitching slightly Naruto turned behind him just in time to stop the clawed hand with his sword. This began a power struggle between the two as they were quickly deadlocked.

Smirking, Naruto's finger silently pressed down on the button near the top of the hilt. Now that the Grimm was so close and unhidden, he could finally use his weapon properly. As he hit the button, he backed up suddenly causing the Grimm to stumble forward slightly in surprise. Now it was a clear shot.

Across the actual blade portion of the sword, it began to change from a simple silver to a vibrant orange. Bringing the sword back behind him, Naruto smirked before bringing it back up quickly as high as he could. The orange was now burning hot as he used the momentum of gravity, and his actual strength, to bring down the sword on his enemy.

The sword cut through the Grimm's neck like butter as Naruto decapitated it. He watched as it disappeared in a cloud of black dust just every other Grimm he had killed.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" A youthful voice yelled out behind him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he whirled around and saw a young blonde boy, human by the looks of it, and looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. He was dressed in farm clothes and had a pitchfork with him, maybe to defend himself. What he was doing out here in the night was unknown to him.

"I mean, the way you lifted that giant sword and cleaved it's head off and the way you matched it's strength! How did you do that!?" The farmer boy exclaimed.

"Who...are you kid?"

"Oh! Sorry haha. The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." He said smiling in confidence. He then pointed at himself "And I'm not a kid."

"Do they now?" Naruto deadpanned as he picked up his cloak off the ground. Putting it back on, he lifted his hood up to cover his ears. He was still weary around new human's. "So why are you out here so late kid?" Naruto smirked as he saw Jaune get a bit upset with him.

"Whatever, call me a kid all you want. Soon I'm gonna become a great huntsmen myself." He said, emphasizing 'myself'."

Strapping the sword back on his back, Naruto looked at the young boy like he was crazy. "Have you even fought a Grimm?"

"Uh well...no. But everyone has to start somewhere right? And I plan to start at Beacon Academy. You see, it's always been my dream to be a huntsmen, a hero. My great grandfather wa-"

"How do you plan to get in?"

"W-What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed and looked at the human in front of him. "Look kid, I can see the determination that you have to become a hunter but the people at Beacon might not. I'm asking how do you expect to be accepted if you never even went to a combat school."

Jaune sighed and looked down in disdain. The same thing was spoken to him by his father. Not paying attention, he jumped in surprise when the cloaked man put a hand on his shoulder before he started to chant something, all the while glowing orange.

After a minute Jaune began to feel something within and as he opened his eyes that he had closed at the beginning of the chant, he saw a whiteness covering his entire being.

"There, I used some of my Aura to unlock yours. The rest is up to you to become a huntsmen. Keep training kid and don't let anyone tell you to give up. If you do that, then you'll become quite the fearsome huntsmen."

Naruto smiled as he turned around and began to make his way back into the forest, where his drop ship was to pick him up.

"Wait! I don't even know your name..." Jaune yelled out but it was too late, Naruto was already gone. Jaune looked up and nodded to himself before rushing back home. He had a night of training to do!

The pair never noticed a pair of heterochromia eyes, one pink and the other brown, staring at them.

Neopolitan wasn't one for words. In fact, she couldn't speak at all. However if she could speak then she would most definitely be speechless at the display of skill that the huntsmen had used. Even though that was an entirely new Grimm, he killed it like he had been fighting it for years. It was quite the marvel to look at. It didn't hurt that he was quite pleasing to the eye.

Smirking, she decided to go and report to her superiors.

/

A/N: This chapter is very short but i plan for them to be longer. I am also taking suggestions for Naruto's Semblance and paring. Any idea's you can PM my way! Thank you for reading! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 - One Long Day

Disclaimer – I don't own RWBY or Naruto. They both belong to their respective owners.

 **One Long Day**

/

 **(One Week Later)**

Naruto stood in silence as the lady in front of him quietly read his mission report. He looked her over as her eyes scanned through the sheet of paper that was riddled with information about the chameleon Grimm's he had fought.

The woman had blonde hair just like him but different shade and it was put up into a type of bun. The hair twisted around each other on her right side, keeping the hair out of her face. Lime green eyes studied his report as she slightly pushed her glasses back up into the correct position.

This was Glynda Goodwitch, his superior hunter, and the assistant to Ozpin.

Since she was the assistant, then she was the one who dealt with all the reports from missions and all kinds of other things. Normally one would be able to just drop off the report and leave but since he encountered an entire new Grimm, he had to stay and confirm everything.

"So you're sure that it could disappear? It doesn't just move really fast?" She asked skeptically.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. He liked Glynda, sure, but she was too stuck up most of the time. She was just like his boring classmates, always thinking that everything hunters do will effect the world. "Yes Ms. Goodwitch. The Grimm had the appearance of a chameleon that could disappear in the blink of an eye. Thankfully it's not that stealthy, so if you have a good set of ears on your head then you should be able to hear it from a mile away."

"I see...thank you Naruto. You may leave. I do believe it's lunch time so why not go get some food in the cafeteria?"

The faunus boy smiled and nodded his head before turning around and grabbing his worn cloak from the chair, slipping it on.

"I'll talk to you later Glynda. I plan on going on another mission soon enough so expect another report soon." He said lazily, putting a hand up and waving before leaving the door.

Glynda sighed and looked down at the report. This would be...troubling.

/

Naruto made it to the cafeteria in no time and quickly picked up his food. It was the normal lunch that everyone got but it would do. A bunch of fruits and vegetables with a hamburger and a carton of milk. Not to bad if he did say so himself.

"Hey Naruto! Over here!" A voice called out. Looking over to the source, Naruto smiled at the small group of friends that he had.

Even though he was a graduated huntsmen didn't mean that he didn't have friends in this school. He normally only hung out with one team, that being team CFVY.

They were all a year younger then him by a year and were first year students so Naruto typically gave them tips and hints on how to become a better hunter. Team CFVY seemed to appreciate it at the very least so he didn't mind it the slightest.

The first of the group was the team leader herself, Coco. She always seemed to wear her black beret, that covered her short, dark brown hair, and her sunglasses. Coco even wore them indoors. Her excuse was "Fashion never stops". She had a belt which held some of her ammunition for her black and gold Gatling gun. Over all she looked very...fashionable? Yeah he'll go with that. You don't want piss her off after all.

The second member on the team was a guy by the name of Fox. Fox was dressed rather plainly with a pair of black jeans, and an orange vest with some black lining. He has an almost reddish brown type of hair color and pure white eyes. His arms are littered with scars from battles before. Fox doesn't speak much but over all he is a nice guy, always seeming to look out for his teammates. He was also a good sparing partner.

Next was Velvet, a faunus much like himself. She wasn't part fox however and was actually part rabbit, quite obvious too since she seemed to be proud of who she was, showing off her chocolate brown bunny ears to everyone. Velvet was a pacifist by nature it seemed and she always seemed to be the moderator in the group when there were problems. Naruto still didn't know what her weapon was as she kept smiling at him calling it a "secret".

Finally the last member of team Coffee was the gentle giant, Yatsuhashi. Yatsu, as Naruto called him, was the tallest of their little group, as Naruto only reached about to his neck. Now Naruto wasn't small, he was about as tall as Ozpin himself, but Yatsu was just massive. He had a huge sword as well so it was always nice to train with him on occasion.

Making his way over to the table, he sat on the opposite side of the team and took off his hood, giving them a smile. "Hey guy's, how's it going?"

"We heard you went on a solo mission. How did it go?" Velvet asked her fellow faunus with a small smile. While many people would ignore her when she was being picked by other humans, Naruto would always step up and make the assailants back off. He was like an older protective brother.

Naruto shrugged and took a bite from his burger. Swallowing he gave them a nonchalant look. "Not much happened. There was a new type of Grimm though so I'm sure that Glynda will put it in the handbook for reference. Ah, I also unlocked a boy's aura. I'm hoping to see him go far and maybe even come to Beacon."

"That doesn't sound like "not much happened" to me blondy." Coco said with a frown. "A new Grimm is kind of a serious matter."

Fox nodded at that statement while Velvet looked a bit worried. "Did you get hurt?"

Naruto gave a reassuring smile at Velvet before patting his sword. "Nah, and that Grimm never even stood a chance against my Executor." He gave a small chuckle.

Yatsu gave a small frown at that and looked at Naruto seriously. "Your over confidence will be your downfall Naruto. You need to be more careful, especially on solo's. You never know what could happen."

The blonde sighed at that and gave him a nod. Yatsuhashi was a bit over protective of him, even though he was a student and Naruto was a professional. There would be no gain in arguing with him so Naruto just agreed to be more careful.

The rest of lunch went without a hitch. They all had some small talk and Naruto gave some hints about the chameleon Grimm he fought, just in case they encountered it anytime soon. After they were all done eating, they went their own ways. Team CFVY going to classes and Naruto going to his room.

/

"And you're positive this is what you saw?" A young woman asked looking over a paper. She had long black hair that came over her left shoulder and glowing amber eyes. She wore a red dress with fire dust embedded into it, giving her a slight edge against her opponents.

Neo nodded in confirmation, twirling her umbrella around. She was bored standing here and listening to her boss hum over the report. They had been here for at least 20 minutes already so it wasn't any surprise.

Cinder Fall was not one to worry. She had fought countless battles, all with her coming out on top. She had recruited two exceptional kids recently and had stolen half of the fall maidens power. The black haired woman was always the one who did the planning and it always seemed to all go smoothly.

But even she couldn't expect this...this….blonde! She had heard that there was a new hunter that graduated quite early on but she hadn't paid him any mind. However it looked like she would have to start watching out for him. "Naruto Uzumaki" was his name and he was dangerous.

Taking down a Grimm that should be as strong and as fast as a Nevermore was no joke. Not to mention he was able to cut through it's scales like butter. Unheard of! He hadn't even used his semblance according to Neo's report. Cinder groaned and put a hand on her forehead. This was all giving her a headache.

"Hmm...Neo. You know what to do."

Neo smirked and nodded happily as she turned around and made her way out of the office. Giggling happily she made her way through the dim hallway in the warehouse. She would have to tell Roman about her new mission. Hopefully he could take care of himself.

/

After he had gotten to his room that he used to share with his team, he decided to lay back and relax for the day. Or that was what he was going to do until Ozpin decided to send him a text on his scroll.

" _Naruto, meet me in my office. I have an assignment for you."_

Groaning and sitting up from his bed, Naruto grabbed his gear and made his way to the tower. While he didn't mind doing missions for the school, it was different when Ozpin had an assignment for him. They were significantly harder then B ranks and even A ranks sometimes. That's why he would always go with another hunter, sometimes even Glynda.

The blonde wondered what the cane wielding headmaster needed from him. Finally reaching the tower, he walked in and stepped into the elevator. Reaching the top he found Ozpin alone looking over his scroll.

"Ah, Naruto, thank you for coming so fast."

Naruto scratched his fox ears in nervousness, a habit he picked up when he was younger. He felt slightly nervous now because despite Ozpin having a mission for him, there was no one else in the room. Normally he would see his partner in the mission in the same room. Seeing nobody else meant that he would most likely have to do this alone.

"So you've noticed then?" Ozpin asked snapping the young huntsmen out from his thoughts. Nodding his head in confirmation, he took a seat.

"So what's the mission Oz?"

"How would you feel about protecting a train?"

/

"Move up to the next car. I'll set the charges." A rough voice cut through the sound of the train.

The voice belonged to a young man with bright red hair that stuck up wildly. The upper half of his face was covered by a mask with a red design on it, small little eye slits allowing him to see. He had a samurai sword at his hip with the sheath itself being a gun.

"What about the crew members?" Another voice asked worriedly, this one quite clearly being female.

The man's partner, it would seem, was a young girl with long pitch black hair and a large black bow on top of her head. Her eyes were amber and seemed to glow. Her weapon was strapped to her back and even though it wasn't clear on what it was, it was still clearly dangerous.

These two people were members of the white fang, Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna.

"What about them?" The now identified Adam spoke with an uncaring voice.

"Yes yes, what about the crew members? I wouldn't try anything hasty now..."

Adam and Blake looked to the entrance to the next car and saw a young man with blonde hair and orange fox ears. He was dressed in typical anbu armor, though they wouldn't know exactly what anbu is. The man already had his massive clever of a sword whipped out.

Adam growled before looking at his white fang partner. "Blake! Distract him!"

"Are you sure?" She asked, unsheathing her weapon.

"Yes! Do it!" He yelled.

Naruto sighed and looked at the girl. "Look, I really don't want to have a full blown fight right now. Can't you just give up and leave? I mean it wou-"

Naruto narrowed his eyes suddenly and held up the blade in a defensive way, successfully blocking the slash from Blake. "Or not." He said annoyed.

Now more on guard, he easily noticed her transformation of the weapon as she quickly used her now gun to take shots at him. Blocking those with the sword as well, Naruto decided to take the offensive and began to swing his blade around, gaining momentum as he ran. Reaching Blake in a magnificent show of speed, that surprised even Adam, he brought his sword across in an arc, using the blunt edge to knock her away.

Blake blocked the massive blade with her sheath but was sent flying. She would have used a shadow but he was much faster then expected.

Adam caught Blake and looked up at Naruto. "Who are you?"

Naruto rubbed the back off his head and looked at the duo with dull, bored eyes. "Me? I'm just your normal huntsmen. I've been assigned a mission to protect this train and that's just what I'll do." He said before stabbing his sword into the metal below him.

Twisting the handle slightly, there was a noise that resounded from the blade. Blake picked her self back up and her eyes narrowed at the man before she took off running toward him.

Naruto prepared to block her but gained a confused look when she sent a subtle sad smile his way as she ran past him and out the door. Naruto's eyes followed her as Adam stood there speechless at the display that Blake had shown.

She had just ran away. Adam knew that Blake wouldn't actually use her blade on a person so he just knew, that she had abandoned him. And now he couldn't give chase because...because of this MAN!

Naruto watched from the car he was in as Blake cut car away from the rest of the train. Narrowing his eyes at the display, he knew that he would have to question her after this fight. The good thing was that he knew that she didn't want to hurt anyone, by her concern over the crew members and the fact that she wasn't going for killing blows during their little spat.

Adam growled out as he charged Naruto, while finally the Executioner's blade made a click. The fox faunus smirked as he glanced at the man charging him.

"Hidden...Mist..." Naruto uttered in a serious voice, completely uncharacteristic of him.

The half of blade that was covered up in white cloth ripped open, revealing mechanisms, gears, and pipes. It almost looked as if the sword wasn't finished properly.

The pipes that were concealed jutted out quickly and a thick fog began to come out, covering up everything in the vicinity. This caused Adam to stop charging as the weird mist quickly covered the blonde and he lost track of him.

' This isn't good. The steam or whatever it is has completely spread around this car. I can't see a thing….Blake….I will get my revenge. Just you wait. ' The red head thought.

With that, he sprinted toward the door behind him and ran out of the car, before making a sharp turn and jumping off the train. He was no coward. This was just a tactical retreat.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, watching as the man ran away. Pressing up on the hilt, he made the pipes start sucking the mist back in before covering it up in the cloth again. The car that he was on was finally coming to a stop now that the girl had cut them off. Sighing, Naruto made his way off the train car and started to chase after the actual train. "This is just not my day..."

/

Naruto was finally back at beacon after the most annoying mission he has had in a while. He caught up to the train when it finally stopped at the station and had gotten an earful from the train conductor. Thankfully nobody was hurt or killed so it seemed that the Blake chick hadn't done anything after all.

Speaking of her, Naruto hadn't been able to find her. She most likely ditched the train soon after she had escaped. Naruto sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. All he wanted was to go to his room and relax. Of course he had to tell Ozpin about the assignment first though.

He went to the clock tower, relayed his mission report and was about to leave finally when Ozpin stopped him. "Naruto, thank you. That train was full of important dust materials for the Schnee family and they will surly be grateful."

Naruto waved it off and made his way out the door.

"Oh and Naruto? Enjoy the new roommate."

Naruto whipped around with a look of devastation on his face. The door however was already closed and locked, protecting Ozpin from the wrath of the Uzumaki.

Naruto ran down the steps not even taking the elevator, and ran to the dorms. Climbing those stairs, he was now before his door, panting. Opening it up slowly he saw a girl seemingly waiting for his arrival.

She was small and only reached his chest in height, her multicolored hair making her seem exotic. Not to mention her pink and brown eyes that almost seemed to switch sides when she saw him. She gave an eye smile and a little wave with a giggle.

' Ah crap… '

/

A/N: I think I have his semblance in mind now thanks to a few people giving me ideas. Thank you all who helped out. RWBY cannon will either start next chapter or the chapter after that. As always, thanks for reading! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 - Neo's Spar

So I would like to thank you all for such positive reviews! Every review I get makes my spirit rise just a bit, even if it's a rude one. So the pairing is now officially NarutoxNeo. There might be a few other girls that will like him but ultimately it will be those two.

Disclaimer – I don't own RWBY or Naruto. They both belong to their respective owners.

 **Neo's Spar**

/

Naruto crouched and blocked the incoming sword with his own, preventing the girl in front of him from doing any damage. Despite blocking, Naruto still was knocked back and had to regain his senses.

Growling out, Naruto ran to his enemy, jumping over her when he got there.

Taking a swing at her back, Naruto truly thought he had gotten her until a surprising counter attack happened right then and there. She followed his movement and was able to dodge before taking her own swing. Naruto couldn't block this time and had to face the consequence of getting hurt. There wasn't much time now.

Therefore he began charging up to use his final move. This was it. He would finish this now!

...That was until the girl decided to stop waiting and went in for the attack. Naruto's eyes widened as he was frozen, charging up.

"Wait! Stop! Don't do something you'll regret Neo!" He screamed out worriedly, trying desperately to gain control of his body.

The multicolored girl just smirked before slicing the man's neck, severing his head from his body. Neo let out a giggle as she calmed herself down from the rush of battle.

"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

Naruto groaned, flopping onto his back and started at the ceiling. "This is the third time in a row Neo, just how good can one be at a game!?" He yelled out, making her roll her eyes at his attitude. Naruto may be laid back but he didn't like to be beat...at anything.

Neo stood up and put her face over his. _"I'm going to head over to the library, want to come?"_ She mouthed.

Naruto had figured out very quickly that Neo was a mute and that he would have to get used to reading lips. Luckily it wasn't that hard and if push came to shove then Neo could just use her notebook to write down what she said. Naruto shook his head before standing up, towing over the smaller girl.

"Nah, I got some work to do in the city. I also want to visit a certain place." Neo just nodded her head and headed to the door, picking up her umbrella that was against the wall. She then turned around.

" _That's fine. Just be careful. You know how trouble is attracted to you and all."_ She put on her trademark smirk and her eyes narrowed slightly, flipping colors. _"And you better not be going out with some random girl."_

Naruto chuckled nervously and put up his hands in a mock surrender. For some reason Neo seemed to be extremely attached to him. He still wasn't sure as to why she seemed so worried about his "love" life, if you could call it that. ' Meh, probably just a girl thing… ' He thought.

"Don't worry Neo, I'm just gonna check out this dust shop I heard of. Alone." He chuckled nervously.

Neo smiled and nodded, turning around and swiftly leaving the room. Naruto gave a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair. Things had gotten so weird since Neo had became his roommate. He was still wondering what professor Oz was thinking when he paired her up with him.

 **(Flash Back)**

" _But professor Oz! I really don't need a teammate. Not too long ago you said that I was qualified for solo missions. What changed your mind?" Naruto asked the headmaster._

" _Naruto, while the Schnee train got to it's destination safely, it was still unguarded for half of it's trip. You also let one of the assailants make their way past you. I just thought it would be best for you to have a little backup." Ozpin said rubbing his forehead as if a headache was starting to form._

 _Naruto glanced at the odd girl that was sitting patiently near the door. He fully turned in her direction and frowned. "And what do you make of this? Do you really want to be my partner?" He may not be that good with people but he was a great judge of character and he could tell that this girl could handle herself on the battlefield without anyone helping._

 _The heterochromia smiled and nodded. "_ I've never had a battle partner. That's why I requested one to get my experience with one. _" She mouthed. Naruto could make out the sentence but lost a couple words. Sighing, he turned to Ozpin who was glancing at his new ' teammate '._

" _Well...if it's what you think is best." He said begrudgingly._

" _It is Naruto. Neo needs the experience of teams of she wants to become a true huntress. Not to mention that you yourself have lost experience with working as a team, ever since the incident."_

 _Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned around, briskly making his way to the door. "Come, Neo." He said before leaving without another word._

 _Neopolitan looked a bit confused at the attitude change before shrugging her petite shoulders and quickly following after the taller hunter._

 _Ozpin sighed and stared at the door that the duo had just left through. "I just hope that this is enough to get you to forgive yourself, Naruto."_

 _Outside Naruto was frustrated. Oz knew that mentioning that ' incident ' would upset him and yet he still did it! Sighing frustratingly he frowned, thinking things over. He knew that he should just get over it but he just….couldn't!_

 _The blonde was surprised when he felt a couple tugs on the back of his cloak. Turning around he saw his partner with a semi worried, semi comforting smile. That caused him to smile back. He had just met her and yet she was already trying to help him. Giving her one of his foxy grins that nearly made his eyes shut, he spoke in a happy voice._

" _Thanks Neo. You're a real sweet girl, you know that?"_

 _The girl blushed slightly as her eyes grew, switching colors in surprise. Had he just called her...sweet? If she wasn't so touched then she would have laughed at the irony of it. Neopolitan was not sweet. She was harsh, strong, and confident. She had only given those smiles to be able to gain trust faster._

 _She used her umbrella to knock him upside the head in which he gave a satisfying "Ow!" and she walked a head of him with a ' hmpf ', still embarrassed._

 _' Still...it was nice hearing that...Naruto. ' She thought, a small genuine smile made it's way onto her face._

 **(Flash Back Over)**

It had been about a year since then and ever since, they had began to grow closer and closer. They had began to use team attacks during battles together and despite Naruto's completely different fighting style, they just seemed to click.

He had found out that her favorite food was ice cream (Go figure) and that she enjoyed training just as much as he did. Although she liked to train herself more logically with all the books she reads.

"I guess I should get going. I need some more water dust for my hidden mist." he mumbled, slipping on his boots and sword. He decided not to put on his cloak for this trip so he left the room and locked the door.

"I wonder if anything interesting will happen..."

/

Neo carried her book on advanced aura manipulation to a nearby table and sat down with it, opening to the first page. Despite Neo having great control over her semblance as well as extreme hand to hand capabilities, she didn't know much about aura.

She had always gotten by in fights by dodging, countering, and using her semblance to win but if one were to be able to land a clean punch n her...it would hurt. She just didn't know enough about aura to protect herself with the so called "Force field".

The most recent case of this happening was when she and Naruto had sparred for the first time. She had been the one to initiate it, to gather Intel on her enemy. Cinder wouldn't take to kindly to her just lazing around and not sending in reports.

She sighed happily, remembering their...satisfying battle.

 **(Flash Back)**

" _You want to fight me?" The blonde asked, looking at her with a confused expression. He was filling out their latest mission report when she had remembered what had happened during the mission._

 _She nodded and looked at him expectantly._

 _There had been packs of beowolfs attacking a local town so they were sent out to exterminate them, a simple job really. They had finished off half of the enemies when two Nevermore's had appeared, screeching as they dived toward the duo. That's when she had first seen him use it. The other aspect of his weapon._

 _Mist or steam started to spray out of the bottom of the blade, blocking the Grimm's vision. She herself had been slightly blinded by the mist but she was close enough to Naruto to still be able to see him. That was until he just...disappeared. The nevermore never stood a chance._

 _That was what had made Neo so curious about her target. She knew that the fox faunus was capable in battle but she just didn't know how capable he was. So she figured that she would ask him for a spar to satisfy her curiosity AND get the information about his semblance for Cinder. It was killing two birds with one stone._

" _Yeah, sure, why not." He said and then went back to writing._

 _Neo blinked owlishly. That was weird. Normally Naruto was more reluctant when it came to things that he found too exhausting. She decided to ask him so she wrote down her question on her notebook and pushed it in his direction._

"Just like that? No resistance _?"_

 _The sword wielder looked at her with a smirk and stood up, towering over her smaller form. While normally this wouldn't scare her, she did feel slightly unnerved that the nice blonde man was looking at her like she was prey._

" _Recently I have been wondering about your abilities and skills. So I was thinking about testing them out in a training session. Though having a spar is an even better idea. So let me finish this report and we'll get started."_

 _Neo couldn't help but feel a slight chill go up her spine at the thought, wondering what she had just gotten herself into._

 _Soon enough, Naruto was done with the report and they both found themselves outside in one of the team training grounds. The fox faunus was dressed in his typical anbu attire minus the cloak and he was using his sword as an arm rest at the moment. Neo on the other hand was dressed more casually by the looks of it. It seemed that she was wearing no armor and just her normal white and pink jacket, dark brown gloves, and white boots. Over all she looked quite fashionable, enough to get even Coco's attention. She was currently twirling her umbrella with a smirk._

" _So, how do you want to do this?" The blonde asked._

"Simple. We continue fighting until there is a clear victor. Everything is allowed. _" She mouthed, smirking._

 _Naruto nodded seriously, pulling the executioner's blade out from the ground and pointing it at her. "Ready?"_

 _Neo nodded and took off running at him with her closed umbrella. Naruto expected this and prepared himself for her onslaught, instantly going on the defensive._

 _Thanks to her size, Neo was much faster then Naruto and while most of her strikes were blocked by his sword, she had managed to get a couple hits in._

 _Naruto seeing that she was faster decided to show his strength and raised the blade suddenly and bringing it down. Neo jumped back out of the way as the sword slammed into the ground, sending a shock wave out. Naruto ran at the girl with yell, stopping slightly when he got into range. Spinning around in a circle, Naruto used the momentum of the spin to swing him blade at the girl._

 _Neo however was ready and ducked under the incoming blade. She wasn't ready however when Naruto quickly stuck the sword into the ground and used it to propel a dropkick at her. Moving the umbrella in front of her, she managed to block the heavy hit by opening it in the nick of time. The kick still made her skid back though._

" _Heh, not bad Neo, not bad at all."_

 _She agreed. He wasn't too bad himself but they had just gotten started. Naruto ripped his sword out of the ground and charged again, lifting his sword above his head. Swinging down, Naruto only found the ground once more as Neo used her speed to dodge again._

 _She pressed a certain button on her weapon, causing a pointed, needle like blade to pop out of the end. She jabbed in his direction but he managed to get behind his sword and lift it up, using it like a wall. Coming around on the side, she sent another jab at Naruto. He dodged the strike and threw a punch at the girl._

 _Grabbing his wrist, she deflected the blow and jumped away quickly. Standing a few feet away from him, she decided to use her trump card. Creating an illusion like wall around her, she made her way to the side of him. Too Naruto, it would still look like she was standing a few feet away from him._

 _Naruto ran up to the fake wall and swung down, causing it to shatter and causing Naruto's eyes to widen. Knowing this was her chance she ran at him with her umbrella sword. Jabbing at his shoulder, her eyes widened to greater proportion then ever before._

 _Her blade had just gone right through him! There was no resistance!_

 _She wasn't allowed to stay confused for long as Naruto's own trump card began to make itself known. Mist leaked out of his sword as he menacingly turned around, narrowed blue eyes staring at her before they were quickly covered up with the mist._

 _She knew that she was in trouble now so she quickly made another wall of illusion and tried to make it out of the mist._

" _Your illusion's don't hide your scent Neo..."_

 _She gasped painfully as she felt the weight of his sword smash into her side, sending her flying all the way outside of the mist. She hadn't been able to brace herself so it had hurt quite a bit. She didn't even want to get up._

" _You should really focus on aura control Neo. If you could have braced with aura then you would still be battle ready." Naruto said, walking out of the now dissipating mist. "Are you okay?"_

 _Neo nodded and tried to stand, though she quickly found herself stumbling. Thinking she was going to fall, she closed her eyes and prepared to hit the ground. She snapped her eyes open when she found herself in the arms of the taller man. He was grinning down at her in a guilty way._

" _Sorry for hitting you so hard. Let me make it up to you." He said before picking her up bridal style._

 _Neo was blushing as his hands slipped under her legs and blushed even more when she was pushed into his chest, feeling his warmth through his armor. Neo pushed her face silently into his chest, not out of embarrassment but more so because of his wonderful warmth._

 _Naruto was using his aura to comfort the girl as he made his way back to their room. Unknown to the girl, Naruto's face was slightly red at the feeling of the smaller girl in his arms. She was slightly colder then a normal person and was soothing to hold._

 _When he made it back to the dorm room, he had set the girl on her bed as she had fallen asleep on their way back. Making his way over to his own bed, he plopped down and quickly dozed off. "That was a great spar..." He thought, not noticing the girl shifting slightly as he fell asleep._

 _Neo had never actually fallen asleep, she had just gotten so relaxed in his arms that she had been in a near blissful state. Noticing that her personal heater had moved away from her, she had waited for him to fall asleep before making her way over to him and slipping under his covers with him, curling up next to him with another genuine smile. ' I could get used to this… ' She thought._

 _The next morning would be awkward._

 **(Flash Back End)**

And it was. Very much so.

The fox faunus had woken up the next morning and she had woken up at the same time. When they looked each other in the eyes, two things happened.

One, Neo giggled and snuggled with him more.

Two, Naruto fainted.

Not the reaction she had been expecting but still a funny one. Now she would sneak into his bed every night just to feel that wonderful warmth that she had never experienced before. Yes, that spar was quite satisfying. Smirking, she began to read the book, thinking over ways that she could beat him.

While Neo could tell that she was beginning to have feelings for the blonde, she knew that her job came first. She just assumed it was a small little crush that would ultimately go away in time. She frowned. Cinder would quite literally kill her if she ever tried to betray the organization.

/

Naruto made it to the dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" and gave a friendly hello to the old clerk. He made his way over to where they kept the dust crystals and asked for a couple of each. You never know what they might be needed for when you're a huntsmen.

After paying for his choices, his eyes caught sight of a bright red hooded figure in the back, looking at a magazine. He decided to go check out the magazines with the stranger, maybe he would find something interesting.

Going up to the smaller person, he noticed it was a girl, though he couldn't see her face clearly with her head so buried into the book. Shrugging his shoulders, he began to flip through a random magazine, reading an article about some type of new machine warriors in Atlas.

He was so focused on the article that he didn't even hear the man talking to the girl behind him.

"Hey! Put your hands up!"

Naruto just continued to read, even when the man was knocked across the store by the girl. It wasn't until he heard the window shatter did he start paying attention again. Looking over, he saw the same girl that was next to him outside, a bright red scythe leaning against her shoulder as she faced off against the men in red and black.

Naruto just groaned at all the trouble and ran a hand through his hair once again.

"Ah crap..."


End file.
